


Request

by Hikage_ZiXuan



Category: GOT7, GOT7 YUGYEOM - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikage_ZiXuan/pseuds/Hikage_ZiXuan
Kudos: 2





	Request

趁着年末前的几天假期，可以多和有谦一起  
两个礼拜没见，心里早就想疯了

“有谦~~~” 你用着奶音对着有谦撒娇，挽着有谦的手臂，头枕在有谦的手臂上  
“想你啊～这两个星期过的很苦”  
“怒那，有谦也想你，快想疯了”  
“终于可以和怒那一起了” 有谦在你额头印上轻轻的吻

你凑到有谦的耳边  
“有谦，我想吃拉面” 说完还呼出一口热气撩得有谦脸都红了,可是迅速又反应过来  
“怒那就那么想我吗？” 有谦搂着你的腰  
“想超想被你欺负”  
“谦呐，我们来点刺激的好不好👀”  
“恭敬不如从命呀” 

你在房间拿出一块黑色的布蒙住有谦的双眼  
“有谦在这里等等吧”  
你回到房间穿上之前买的情趣内衣，没什么永的超短裙，因为走动时珠子会滚动，让你走路特别僵硬，差点脚没力摔地上就尴尬了

你走到有谦面前拉着他进了房间，将有谦抵在门前， 你的手在有谦的胸膛肆意抚摸，最后停在了皮带上  
“怒那就那么着急？”  
“怒那点的火，我可不会那么容易灭火的哦” 有谦手估摸着慢慢的搂上你的腰把你收得更紧  
“谦呐被你操碎我都愿意” 你用膝盖擦了一下有谦的腿间，有谦瞬间闷哼了一声  
你的手探进涨得不行的地方抚摸着，一圈一圈的变大，变硬挺  
解开了有谦的衬衫慢慢从胸膛吻到了腰，腰上漂亮的纹身也被你轻轻地点缀，最后含住了  
有谦再也忍不住，摘下眼罩，映入眼帘的是你蹲在他面前为他口

“哈～～～ ” 有谦发出兴奋的声音  
“谦，舒服吗？” 说完就继续吞吞吐吐的舔着  
“怒那再深一点” 有谦的手不知觉在放在你的后脑勺却没有使出力气强硬的要你帮他  
“可以了怒那很棒了” 有谦快忍不住，想褪出来  
你却硬含住惹得有谦直接交出来了，你嘴角还留着一丝白灼，有谦伸手帮你擦掉，也拿了一些纸巾让你吐掉，可却吞掉了  
“怒那…很棒”有谦印在你的唇上，侵略性的撬开你的唇齿，扫过一遍你的每一寸，像是要把所有地方都染上有谦的气息。

有谦一把抱住你扔在床上，把你压在身下  
“到我来疼爱怒那了” 有谦用力撕掉你的情趣内衣，大手抚摸着早已挺立的颗粒，揉得很粗暴却没有弄疼你，  
吻落在了颈侧，锁骨，胸前都是属于有谦的痕迹  
有谦含住了颗粒用舌头舔弄着，手滑到你的隐秘处，转动着珠子，让你痒痒的身体跟着浮动

有谦撤掉你最后的防线，手指溜进去，慢慢得动作起来，快感让你的弓起腰不断迎合有谦  
手指已经满足不了你了  
“谦呐… 我…要”  
有谦的把手指褪了出来，用着跟庞大的东西摩擦着，进入了点又退出再进入  
“怒那疼吗？”  
“不疼”  
有谦完全进入之后确保每弄疼你就开始迅速的动起来  
“谦…” 声音支离破碎  
有谦伸手握紧你的手，嘴唇付在你的唇， 你搂着有谦的脖子，回应这个吻，偷偷还咬了一下有谦的唇  
“怒那这个磨人的小妖精” 有谦吃疼的松开，作为惩罚有谦用力顶了几下  
“啊！” 猛烈的快感让你不禁喊出声  
大腿抽搐，  
“谦…我…不……能…啊” 快受不了了，反射性的夹了一下换来是更猛烈的撞击  
“想看怒那哭着求我”  
有谦再次吻上你，吸附着你的唇，舌尖彼此像在跳拉丁舞一样  
有谦身下的动作时快时慢，快到时又刹车，搞得你特难受  
“谦…求你……”  
“恩？大声点”  
“谦，我…要!”  
有谦激烈的摆动，你不禁留下生理眼泪，有谦舔掉了你眼角的眼泪  
有谦伸手托起你和你接吻，你环着有谦的脖子回应着吻，感觉快坏掉了，有谦也全数交出来

“怒那，有谦男家吗？”有谦对你露出眉眼弯弯的笑容  
明明刚刚还很强势，转眼又是可爱的小男孩一样  
“有谦当然男家了” 你摊在有谦的怀里戳着有谦的肌肉  
有谦抱着你顺着你的头发，用指腹点了点你的唇瓣，你嘟着嘴亲了一下，“谦，有你在身边真的幸福” 你扣着有谦的脖子，吻了上去，这次没有激情  
，是个很温柔的吻，满满地安全感

“有谦我们一起许愿吧，明年加油!”  
你和有谦眯着眼许下愿望  
“有谦许了什么愿啊” 你眼睛发亮的看着有谦  
“我想知道!!”  
“不说。说了就不灵验了”  
“不过可以小小声告诉你的”  
“那你就小小声在我耳边说吧” 你拉着有谦示意要他告诉你  
“怒那我洗澡去了”  
“如果怒那这么想知道”  
“就跟我来浴室啊” 有谦在你耳边轻声细语就起身想走去浴室  
“谦等我!” 你刚踏出一步，就掉到在床边  
有谦听到声音赶紧走到你的身边，一把抱起你  
“怒那真是可爱” 有谦抱着你走向了浴室双双泡在浴缸池里  
“谦现在可以告诉我了吗？” 你趴着有谦的胸膛上  
“内” 有谦拉住强制你坐在自己的大腿上，你的背靠在有谦的胸膛，双手不安分的在你身上游走  
“让我慢慢的告诉你” 有谦含住你的耳垂  
浴室又传出让人遐想的声音


End file.
